A wireless device can have multiple modes of operation in a wireless communications network. For example, a wireless device can have an idle mode and a connected mode. In the idle mode, a connection is not established between the wireless device and the wireless communications network. As a result, in the idle mode, the wireless device is unable to communicate traffic data with the wireless communications network. On the other hand, in the connected mode, the wireless device has established a connection with the wireless communications network, which allows the wireless device to communicate traffic data with the wireless communications network over the connection.